marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , Angela, Malekith the Accursed | Relatives = Angela (wife); Large extended family via Angela | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Heven, Hel, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = USACategory:Americans | Citizenship2 = formerly HevenCategory:Heven citizens | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, mercenary; formerly monk, Royal Consort of Hel | Education = | Origin = Angel sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Heven | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Marguerite Bennett; Phil Jimenez | First = Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I learned to paint because I would not have the story of my life be the story I was told to copy. I learned to sing because I changed the hymns, and wanted to make them all my own. Anything they give, I will make beautiful. I will make my own. No one will contain me. No one will hurt me. No one. | Speaker = Sera | QuoteSource = Angela: Queen of Hel Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Sera was one of the Anchorites, the rare and wingless male Angels of Heven. Enslaved at birth, the Anchorites were taught magic solely to create or steal an afterlife for their angelic mistresses, whose souls had nowhere to go. Like her fellow Anchorites, Sera grew up locked in a temple ran by the Hierophants in Under-Heven. Her penchant for forbidden knowledge led her into misusing the resources of the temple behind the Hierophants' back. of Heven.]] At one point, Sera followed a Hierophant to the temple's furnace, which was a powerful engine they planned to use to overthrow the Queen of Angels and take over the other Nine Realms. Upon looking into it, Sera saw past, present, and many possible futures. A Hierophant witnessed Sera's transgression and was about to punish her when she used a spell out of fear, throwing the Hierophant to his death inside the furnace. When a monster started attacking the temples to devour Anchorites, the Leader of the Hunt Angela spent weeks hunting it down. Their battle could have taken a turn for the worse for Angela if Sera hadn't helped her kill the beast. As payment for her aid, Sera asked Angela to get her out of there and Angela complied. They found a way to make Sera herself by changing her form from male to female, and Sera went to live with Angela in her manor. While hunting a fugitive in the Scintilant Sylvanias, Sera and Angela were confronted by a Hierophant who wanted to take Sera back to the Temple of the Anchorites. He offered to Angela information about her missing mother, Loriel, in exchange for Sera, but Angela refused the offer and attacked him. Forced to retreat, the Hierophant vowed to take revenge on Angela for defying the Temple. Confused, Sera asked why Angela didn't take the deal, which Angela replied by swearing she would never let Sera set foot in a hell like that again. Afterwards, Sera was kissed by Angela. found her in Hel.]] Buried in Hel After many adventures through the Endworlds, Sera died at the hands of one of their enemies. Angela tried anything and everything to bring Sera back to life, but all was in vain. Her soul was sent to Hel in consequence of a curse the Norns helped Freyja cast upon the Angels of Heven for stealing her daughter from her in the past. For being insolent towards Hela, the Queen of Hel, Sera was sent to a prison cell in the North Wing. There she would be left alone in the dark, just like it was during her time as an Anchorite, and it was her worst fear. Sera, however, found an ally in Leah, a servant of Hela who taught her everything there was to know about Hel. Accursed Bond Learning about the Angels' fate from the Norns, Malekith the Accursed went to Hel to see it with his own eyes and ended up finding Sera. Sera made a deal with the Dark Elf in that he would take her ring and become her vessel in exchange for information about Angela. Thinking he could use it to hurt Angela's father, Odin, Malekith accepted. Thus, Sera told him everything about her own life, from its very beginning to its fatal end. Bonded by her ring to Malekith, who disguised himself as her, Sera went on a quest with Angela to purify the newborn heir of Asgard, Laussa Odinsdottir, from Surtur's power. When it was over, Angela realized Malekith wasn't really Sera after all and pointed her iron sword to his neck, forcing him to reveal his true form to her. After Malekith told her what had become of Sera following her death, Angela decided to go to Hel to rescue her. Angela: Queen of Hel together against Hel.]] As soon as Angela arrived, Sera kissed and then attacked her for breaking the promise she had made. Angela apologized and said she would do anything to take Sera out of Hel, but Sera revealed her soul already belonged to the Realm of the Dead, making it impossible for her to be alive again, no matter where she went to. The only way to change that would be by changing the rules, which was only possible if Angela defeated Hela and claimed her throne. So Sera and Leah helped Angela pass through three trials which would give her the power she needed to fight Hela in her own domain. Angela defeated Hela and became the new Queen of Hel, with Sera becoming her Royal Consort. Before abdicating her role as queen, Angela did four things: broke Freyja's curse, gave the dead Angels of Heven a resting place in the form of Elysium, freed Leah from the magic that bound her to Hel, and brought Sera back to life. She went on to live in New York City with Sera, Leah, and Thori soon afterwards. The Faustian Queen When strange murders started to happen all over the city, the new Thor attacked Angela for suspecting she had something to do with it. Sera stopped the fight and explained that the culprit was actually the Faustian Queen, an alternate version of Angela summoned to their universe by an enchanted play that ended up there following the death and rebirth of the Multiverse. As the inhabitants of this world preferred to punish instead of dealing, the Faustian Queen started to punish the wicked until someone made a deal with her. Sera, Angela, Leah, Thori, and Thor tried to stop Faustian Queen but were all subdued by her in the process. .]] With no other choice, Leah made a deal with Faustia: in return for seven years for them to live, Leah would reunite Faustia with her beloved Lady Serah. By the end of these seven years, Faustia brought the group back to the present, and demanded Leah to fulfill her part of the bargain. Keeping her word, Leah took Faustia to Elysium to turn her into its queen and reunite her with Lady Serah. After the incident, Leah decided she had to find herself and departed with Thori. Three days later, while on a tour through the city, Angela proposed a deal to Sera: to love each other as long as they had each other to love; which Sera happily accepted. After Angela was kidnapped by the Badoon, Sera disappeared without leaving a trace and her apartment was rented by a man who Angela confronted upon returning to Earth. As the man didn't know anything about Sera or her whereabouts, Angela left a message explaining what had happened to her if she ever came back. Ravagers Sera eventually found her place in a mercenary crew, Yondu's Ravagers. This group became involved with a band of refugees from an alien species which possessed the natural ability to materialize their prayers into diamonds, helping them move from planet to planet to escape Chargazel's Raiders until they eventually settled on Ego the Living Planet. During this time, Angela had struck a deal with Kid Loki to find Sera. When Loki honored his part of the deal, he teleported Angela and the group they both were part of, the Asgardians of the Galaxy, to Ego. The Ravagers mistook the Asgardians for enemies and confronted them until Sera made herself present. Angela and Sera's reunion was cut short when the refugee camp was attacked by the Raiders. Additionally, the villains had set up a device on Ego's moon, Alter Ego, which forced him to create environmental hazards. After Angela killed Chargazel and had the device disabled, the Raiders fled. Angela tried to convince Sera to leave with her, but Sera turned her down, arguing she had found a purpose protecting the refugees. The Asgardians and the Ravagers parted ways afterwards. | Powers = | Abilities = Sorcery: Sera possesses knowledge in spellcraft, though she has stated her skills are rusty. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Comic Awareness Category:Married Characters